predicas_cristianasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Dios te habla "Deberías preparar suficientes buenas obras para tu destino" La Palabra de Dios
Descripción Dios Todopoderoso dice: “Mi misericordia es para los que me aman y se niegan a sí mismos. Y el castigo traído sobre los malvados es una prueba de Mi justo carácter y, más aún, testimonio de Mi ira. Cuando llegue el desastre, el hambre y la peste caerán sobre todos aquellos que se oponen a Mí y llorarán. Quienes hayan cometido toda clase de maldades pero que me hayan seguido durante muchos años no escaparán a la acusación; ellos también vivirán en un constante estado de pánico y miedo en medio de la catástrofe que apenas se ha visto a lo largo de las épocas. Y todos Mis seguidores que han sido leales a Mí y a ningún otro, se regocijarán y aplaudirán Mi grandeza. Ellos experimentarán una alegría inefable y vivirán en un júbilo que Yo nunca antes he otorgado a la humanidad. Porque Yo atesoro las buenas acciones de los hombres y aborrezco sus acciones malvadas. Desde que comencé a liderar a la humanidad, he estado esperando por un grupo de hombres que piense igual que Yo. Y nunca me he olvidado de los que no piensan igual; los he aborrecido en mi corazón, sólo a la espera de la oportunidad de ver Mi retribución administrada sobre esos malhechores y disfrutar de ello. ¡Mi día finalmente ha llegado y ya no necesito esperar!”. Recomendación: Dios te habla | "¿Es la obra de Dios tan sencilla como el hombre imagina?" La Palabra de Dios https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDT0_Mw1P9k Relámpago Oriental, la Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso nació debido a la aparición y a la obra de Dios Todopoderoso, el retorno del Señor Jesús, Cristo de los últimos días. La iglesia está compuesta de todos aquellos quienes sinceramente aceptan la obra de los últimos días de Dios Todopoderoso y están conquistados y salvados por la palabra de Dios. Fue completamente fundada por Dios Todopoderoso personalmente y personalmente la orienta y la pastorea y de ninguna manera fue establecida por ningún hombre. Cristo es la verdad, el camino y la vida. Las ovejas de Dios oyen la voz de Dios. En tanto leas las palabras de Dios Todopoderoso, verás que Dios ha aparecido. Declaración especial: la producción de este vídeo la ha realizado la Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso sin fines de lucro. Los actores que aparecen en esta producción lo hacen de manera voluntaria y no han recibido ningún tipo de retribución. Este vídeo no puede ser distribuido a terceros con ánimo de lucro, y esperamos que todo el mundo lo comparta y lo distribuya de manera pública. Sin el consentimiento de la Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso, ninguna organización, grupo social ni individuo puede falsificar ni tergiversar el contenido de este vídeo. El contenido de este vídeo ha sido traducido totalmente por traductores profesionales. Sin embargo, debido a las diferencias lingüísticas, etc., un pequeño número de imprecisiones es inevitable. Si usted descubre cualquiera de tales imprecisiones, por favor recurra a la versión original china y siéntase libre de ponerse en contacto con nosotros para hacérnoslo saber. Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso: https://es.godfootsteps.org/ Evangelio del Descenso del Reino: https://www.kingdomsalvation.org/es/ Te invitamos a descargar la aplicación de la Iglesia de Dios Todopoderoso Google Play: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=org.godfootsteps.thechurchofalmightygod App Store: https://itunes.apple.com/es/app/quan-neng-shen-jiao-hui/id1166298433 Correo: contact.es@kingdomsalvation.org WhatsApp: 34-663-435-098 Parte del material en este vídeo proviene de: Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 2013, crisis in Madagascar, [ https://youtu.be/Oasvgmh_OCY ]. Reproduced with permission Categoría:Vídeos